


Question? What Question?

by caityjay



Series: Touch the Ground [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, oh god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityjay/pseuds/caityjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has news. Aaron has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question? What Question?

**Author's Note:**

> Short note to inform folks that Dane is Lydia's son, since I haven't written that story out, yet. Her boyfriend was an ass, got her pregnant and ditched. Aaron is Dane's godfather, and at the time of this fic is about five years old.

The door slammed, startling Aaron from his work. He looked up from the computer as his boyfriend's appearance was preceded by a thundering up the stairs. He was waiting expectantly by the time the spare bedroom door burst open.

"I got it! I got it, Aaron! Oh my _God_ , I can't _believe_ it!"

"What? What did you get?"

"The _part_! Look!"

Jamie shoved an opened letter under his nose, nearly poking his eyes out for all the bouncing he was doing. Aaron snatched it before it could do any serious damage. 

It was a letter from a theater guild in New York City. Aaron had known his lover had been auditioning down there with his agent━he'd been gone for weeks at a time, it'd been hell━and while he knew Jamie was talented, it hadn't really penetrated that he might land a part.

"I'm in the chorus of Hair! _Hair_! Oh my God, I'm going to have a heart attack and die!" The redhead continued to jump up and down, pumping his fists in the air and squealing like a maniac.

Aaron took a deep breath, and realized he was grinning. Well, that was Jamie; his happiness was contagious. "Congratulations. That's fantastic."

"I'm not even an understudy, and it's not even Off-Broadway, I actually got a real Broadway part for my first part _ever_ out of college, that _never_ happens! I━" Jamie stopped bouncing. "You're not freaking out. Why are you not freaking out? Is this bad? What's wrong?"

And that was Jamie, too, at least increasingly. Over the past few years, he'd come to be able to read Aaron like a book, which had previously been an ability only his grandmother had possessed. "No, of course it's not bad. It's wonderful, and I'm happy for you. It's just..." he stood and slipped his hands around his boyfriend's hips. "I'm going to miss you."

Jamie braced his hands on Aaron's shoulders and pushed him back a little. He looked utterly heartbroken. 

"Oh," the syllable fell from his lips like he'd just forgotten to close them. "I forgot about that."

If Aaron stayed on track━which he would, since he was Aaron, after all━he still had another two semesters of law school after this one. Law school was in Ottawa. Broadway was in New York City.

Jamie looked about to cry.

"Hey, baby, look, look at me," Aaron cupped his lover's chin and lifted it, encouraging him to obey. "This is fantastic. It is incredible, it is everything you've ever dreamed of. I couldn't be more happy for you."

"But━"

"Shh. We've managed for this long, we can handle a few months apart. Besides, there's always Skype."

Jamie sniffed. "I don't know."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, you don't know? You're gonna be a star!"

"Chorus member."

"Close enough. Anyway, my point is..." Aaron's head suddenly went blank of anything else as a single thought occurred to him. 

"...What? What's your point?"

"Hang on, baby, just a second," with a quick kiss, Aaron darted past his boyfriend and into the bathroom, rummaging through the drawers under the counter.

"Aaron? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hang on, really, I'll... I'll be right━ha!" He found it. He rushed back into the spare room to find Jamie staring at him like he'd just sprouted purple wings and started farting glitter.

"Aaron, what the heck━"

Before Jamie could finish his sentence, Aaron had dropped onto one knee on the carpet in front of him.

"Holy shit."

"Jamie."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Shut up."

"Okay."

"Jamie. I love you." He held out the cheap silver claddagh ring Dane had won at the fair last year and given him because it had been too big for himself or Lydia. "Marry me."

Jamie was still gawking, staring down at his lover with his jaw hanging open, eyes flicking between him and the ring he was offering up between his thumb and forefinger like he'd plucked it from behind his ear. 

When the redhead didn't respond, Aaron elaborated, "We have to do it here, though. They don't marry people properly in that crazy country."

Jamie finally picked his jaw up off the ground and swallowed. "If this wasn't the happiest day of my life already, it is now. I think my heart just exploded with joy."

"I love you, too, baby."


End file.
